Coin
The Coin is a distraction item that appears in Hitman: Blood Money, HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2. Appearance Hitman: Blood Money The coin is identified as a ten cent coin from the United States of America, but it features an unknown design. The obverse features the portrait of a bald figure, while the reverse shows the regular Great Seal of the United States. HITMAN™ & HITMAN™ 2 ---- : ---- The coin is identifiable as a silver Morgan dollar coin from the United States of America, minted in 1888. However, the in-game inventory icon shows one of the coin faces portraying a crown, with the Latin phrase '"Merces Letifer"' beneath it. Usage Hitman: Blood Money Agent 47 possesses an infinite amount of coins in his inventory to use in distracting or manipulating NPCs. Unlike other items, it is used by pressing the Throw button, instead of the Fire button. Thrown coins cannot be retrieved by the player or by NPCs. There are three methods to use the coin: Throw Method The most commonly used method. To do this, stay out of sight of the NPC and throw a coin near them. They will walk towards the noise and investigate it. This method is best used for sneaking past NPCs. Drop Method This method is done by approaching near the NPC and dropping a coin. They will stop whatever they're doing and investigate the noise. This method is useful for luring NPCs to secluded areas and gaining access to locked doors in public. Hold Method To do this method, press and hold the Throw button and get in the line of sight. NPCs who see the player will stop whatever they're doing and continuously stare at the player until the player throws the coin. This is useful for preventing NPCs from leaving an area, slowing them down, making them face the other way, or interfering with their duties. HITMAN™ & HITMAN™ 2 The coin can be thrown to create an audible distraction. If heard, an NPC will investigate the area where the coin lands and will pick it up when found. The coin may also be placed on a valid surface, which will attract an NPC's attention if it lies within their line of sight and is close enough to be noticed. Again, the NPC will investigate the area where the coin lies, and pick it up once found. Coins may also be used to interact with certain items and NPCs in the environment, such as to activate vending machines to dispense a Soda Can, or to purchase items such as cloth in Mumbai. Additionally, certain exit points may only be available for use if 47 possesses enough coins. Unlike in ''Hitman: Blood Money, the player must choose to bring the coin with them into a selected mission by using the planning screen. This will allow three coins to be either added immediately into one of 47's inventory slots, or be smuggled in to a selected ICA drop-off location on the map beforehand. Though 47 only has a finite number of coins, he may pick up coins after they have been thrown and add them back into his inventory. Additionally, further coins may be found in various locations around each map. Variants HITMAN™ & HITMAN™ 2 Note: The following variants are visually distinct in comparison to the default coin, but are functionally identical. *'Gold Coin' - A coin unlocked by completing the Tuppence A Wish challenge in Club 27. *'Classic Coin' - A coin unlocked by completing The Classics 1 (Master) challenge. *'ICA Commendable Performance Coin' - A coin granted to players who engaged in an Elusive Target mission in HITMAN™, that is available in HITMAN™ 2 as a Legacy unlock. *'ICA Superior Performance Coin' - A coin granted to players who successfully completed an Elusive Target mission in HITMAN™, that is available in HITMAN™ 2 as a Legacy unlock. *'ICA Outstanding Performance Coin' - A coin granted to players who successfully completed an Elusive Target with Silent Assassin rating in HITMAN™, that is available in HITMAN™ 2 as a Legacy unlock. Trivia *A coin also features in Hitman: Absolution, though it only appears in cutscenes and cannot be used as an in-game item. This coin is an out-of-circulation 1889 Morgan silver dollar, and is given to 47 by Diana Burnwood during the events of A Personal Contract alongside a letter. Presumably the coin symbolizes Diana's upfront payment, and Agent 47 keeps the coin as a reminder of his contract to protect Victoria. **It is likely that the coin's appearance in HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2 is based on this dollar coin. Gallery CoinFront.png|The front face of the coin in HITMAN™ 2. CoinRear.png|The rear side of the coin. InGameInvCoin2018.png|As it appears in the in-game inventory. Note the different design compared to the in-game model. Coin.jpg|The full 3D render in Hitman: Blood Money CoinHBM.png|Close up in Hitman: Blood Money. Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money items Category:HITMAN™ items Category:HITMAN™ Gameplay Category:HITMAN™ Distractions Category:HITMAN™ 2 Distractions